


more than friends?

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: The Great Collection [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Feels, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most everyone assumed they were more than friends. </p><p>Try telling them that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than friends?

Cobra sat quietly on the couch, waiting for his friend to come back. The couch was so comfortable, he mused, having to fight the urge to fall asleep on the ridiculously soft cushions. He would know from experience how nice it was. He had lost count of the times he had crashed on Lucy's couch, usually when he stayed over too late studying or just hanging out. Lucy's mom Layla often teased him about it and had even designated a special blanket that was 'Cobra's blanket' for when he stayed over. He liked her family.

He and Lucy were supposed to be studying for their history project, so where was she?

As if reading his mind, the blonde appeared in the doorway, looking flustered. Her baby brother Sting was on her hip.

"Sorry, Cobra, we're going to have to postpone studying. Mom needs to go run errands and wants to get done quick, so she left Sting here." Lucy bit her lip and sighed. "Sorry."

Cobra shrugged, getting up and coming over to her. "Nah, it's fine. Besides, I'd rather be spending time with you than studying, even if we have to keep an eye on the kid." He watched for his best friend's reaction carefully. He wasn't disappointed; Lucy's cheeks turned a brilliant scarlet and she ducked her head into Sting's fuzzy hair.

Cobra grinned as he reached out and tapped the little kid on the nose. Sting squeaked and reached for Cobra, almost leaping out of Lucy's arms. "Co! Co!" The maroon haired boy caught the two year old easily, shifting him to his hip in a smooth practiced motion. And he did have practice.

Cobra had been there since before Sting was born and had often helped Lucy out when she was babysitting him. He claimed it was good practice (practice for what? Midnight would ask slyly, earning him a punch from an aggravated Cobra.)

It was just a given among their friends that where Lucy went, Cobra was bound to follow. This habit of his had prompted Bixlow and Laxus, two of their more obnoxious friends, to nickname Lucy Bo Peep and Cobra 'Lamb'. Cobra had punched the two jokers into next week, resulting in a brawl that involved half the school. When he came staggering back to Lucy, bloody and limping, but prouder than a rooster at defending her, Lucy had rolled her eyes and patched him up. There had been a new softness in her eyes that he had never seen before as her hands gently cleaned all blood off his face. Layla had scolded him, given him a kiss and a cookie, and insisted he stay the night.

It was one of his favorite memories.

"Hey, earth to Cobra!" Lucy picked up a pillow and made as if to hurl it at him. Cobra quickly lifted Sting up to his face. Lucy rolled her eyes and dropped the pillow. "Using a baby as a shield? That's low, even for you, Cobra." Cobra snickered and sat back down, getting comfortable with the baby.

Cobra bounced Sting on his knee absently as he watched Lucy bustle about. "You know," he said. "If we can't study today, tomorrow would be fine."

Lucy looked at him and shook her head. "Can't," she said simply. Cobra gave her a weird look. "Why not?"

"I have a date tomorrow afternoon."

Cobra jolted up, nearly dropping Sting. He managed to catch the boy just in time. Sting thought it was a new game and squealed. Cobra stared at Lucy in horror. When had this happened? Lucy caught his disbelieving look and frowned. Her eyes were hurt and annoyed. "What?" She demanded. "Did you think I would never get asked out?"

"No…it's not that…" Cobra stuttered, feeling lost. Why was she acting like this? Lucy was  ** _his_** , not some other guy's! Why couldn't she see that? Okay, so he hadn't exactly declared himself to her, but it was implied!

Was that not enough?

Lucy's eyes filled with tears. She marched over and snatched up Sting from Cobra's limp grasp. "I'll see you on Monday," she said coldly. She turned her back on him, her shoulders tight.

Cobra's mouth was dry as he rose. "I'll let myself out," he rasped.

Lucy didn't answer.

As the door shut behind her friend, Lucy let herself fall apart. Tears rolled down her face as she hugged her baby brother closer to her. "Oh Sting," she sobbed. It was the first time she and Cobra had 'fought' in a long time. She hated the way it made her feel.

Neither slept much that night.

* * *

Cobra left his house about midmorning and marched over to Lucy's. There was no way he would let a stupid fight ruin his friendship with her. He shouldn't have just left last night. He should have stayed and explained himself to her instead of just leaving. With that in mind, he plucked up the courage and knocked on her front door, something he hadn't actually done since he was six and she was new to the neighborhood.

The door opened slowly. A disheveled girl stood in the doorway, looking at him with tired eyes.

"Cobra." Lucy stared at her best friend. Cobra chuckled weakly and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, hey, Lucy. Mind if I come in?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Why are you here?"

Cobra's shoulders drooped. Was this how it was going to be? Stupid boys getting in the way of his friendship with his favorite blonde. "I..." He hesitated and her stance softened just a little. "I just wanted to apologize. I was out of line yesterday." He looked down and scuffed his foot on the porch. It was a childish thing to do, but he couldn't help it. He hated when Lucy was angry with him. Lucy sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"C'mon in, then." She dropped her hand and laid it on his arm. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you." With that, she tugged him inside, a soft smile on her face.

Once they were both inside and the door was shut, Lucy turned and buried her face in Cobra's chest. Her hands clenched into the fabric of his shirt as she shook silently. With an inaudible sigh, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head. "I'm sorry, Lucy."

"Me, too," she mumbled back. Lucy pulled away and scrubbed at her face. Feeling bereft, Cobra stood silently as she got herself under control. She tugged on her hair. "I still have a few hours till my date. Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked shyly.

Right now, Cobra would take anything, do anything, if it meant he could spend time with Lucy. "Sure," he said calmly. Lucy smiled and they went to the living room to watch a stupid girly movie that Cobra had seen a thousand times before but watched it because he loved Lucy.

Two hours later, both teens were sound asleep on the couch, cuddled together for warmth. It was a common action for them. All of their friends knew it and had since given up teasing them.

"Come in!" Layla's voice pierced Cobra's sleep induced haze.  _What was going on_ , he thought blearily.  _Who was Layla taking to?_

Footsteps carried down the hall as Cobra lifted his head slightly, careful not to disturb the sleeping blonde on his chest. A dark haired boy stood next to Layla, staring at the sight before him.  _Huh, must be that guy Lucy mentioned._  Cobra put his head back down on top of Lucy's before it hit him.

To an outsider unaware of his and Lucy's habits, they appeared in a rather compromising position. Normally Cobra would be freaking out right about now. But he was in a wicked mood. Besides, he was comfortable and was holding Lucy in his arms. There was  _no way_  he was moving.

"What's going on?" The dark haired boy demanded, eyes flicking between Cobra and Lucy. Cobra gave him a lazy, dismissive glance.

"Nothing," he said blandly. Layla stifled a smile. She knew full well what Cobra was doing. In her heart, she had hoped that her daughter and her best friend would eventually get together. They were just too cute…

"What do you mean, nothing!" The other boy exploded. "You're sleeping with the girl I'm here to take out on a date! I think that's something!" Cobra quirked up an eyebrow.

"We do this all the time," he said, and stilled as Lucy began to shift. That shut the kid up pretty quick.

"Mmmm...Cobra's so warm..." She murmured into his chest. "Wanna stay here..." With that, she was back in dreamland. Cobra shot a rather triumphant look at the boy.

"I rest my case." And he turned away, snuggling his blonde closer and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She'd probably kill him later for this, but it was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeheehee, Cobra is evil, isn't he, my loves? I had so much fun writing this one! There will be a followup. :D


End file.
